Being Human
by Saki Blossom
Summary: My dad is an astronomer who constantly wonders 'what is out there,' I spent every waking second cursing aliens until one broke my window. And refused to repair it. Apparently while deciding it was suitable enough to live in it.
1. My story

**Prologue**

They look human, they all speak our languages and each and every one of us think alike. We're so similar and we might've even been the same race if only there wasn't one difference- Everything else. They run faster than us, live thousands more years than any grandparent. Breathing is second nature to us, but they don't even need to breath. The average strength of one of them is enough to take the weight of three buses.

I didn't believe in any of this stuff. That constant annoying question that kept popping up, 'Is there anything else out there?' Saying I never thought much to it is a lie, because it bugged me every waking day, I felt like my eyes would pop out their sockets and explode, my friends in highschool even joked I would get wrinkles before I reached twenty.

Aliens were the number one reason I never took my dad seriously, he's an astronomer, always telling tales of what might be beyond our skies. Even when people called him insane, he still went to every suspicious site in the country for UFOs and even pulled me along with him. His belief in the creatures became more than an obsession, soon it had become his life, just as important as me and mother.

So of course it killed me, I hated that it had such on impact of my father, I wanted nothing more than the crazy ideas and theorys on extra-terrestrial beings to disappear.

The question ran through my head all the time, I just never expected the answer to be a fist flying through my window, shattering glass into tiny specks of dust with one punch. Then saying, "Hey." He was completely uneffected like it was nothing.

...

"SASUKE!""

When I think of it from the start, I realise just how far I've come. But did I even want this?

His name is the one I'm screaming. I took him in and gave him a home. I cooked for him and bought new clothes, taught him something more than fighting and death. I even fell in love with that ass. And the way he repays me leads him back to his beginning, it all came back to war, it was the worst way to make up for anything because I never told him the most important thing.

"SASUUUKE!"

And no matter how hard I try, nobody can hear my cries, not even him. That look on his face is one of content and fulfillment, even as he lays there with a huge red blood stain sweating through his shirt, ruthlessly pouring out through his chest. It was too late to realise he isn't invincible. Undefeatable, indestructable, it's all something he was born with. He could live ten thousand years, he could conquer planets and protect them. But he met his fate when he met me, then he made his choice.

Mercilessly pounding on an invisible wall, my human strength isn't enough to break through it. He did it on purpose, to keep me safe, used the last of his power to create a barrier around me that won't wear off until I'm completely safe again. Inside this cage, nobody can see or hear me, it blocks off all normal instincts and senses, making it the perfect hiding place.

"Here you are, dying from blood loss. Such a pathetic creature you are, sacrificing everything for a little girl. You could've helped us, been famous. Everyone would've known you for the killing machine you are, then ye meet a chick and suddenly your whole views turned around. You were never meant to be one of the good guys, it made you weak."

A small smirk dances off of Sasuke's lips. "I regret...nothing."

The man stares at him with a look of disgust. He kicks Sasuke's face, leaving a huge bruise on his left cheek.

"NOOOOOO!"

I bang on the wall harder, with more force each time. Over and over, tears falling out continously, unable to keep my calm with my uncontrollable sobbing, feeling completely useless. The man kicks at the same spot again and again, yet not even a wince comes out of his battered body. His life is fleeting and I'm stuck in here being helpless.

"You're as lifeless as a corspe, you sick son of a bitch! Say something already! Beg for your life!"

The murderer yells, in a fit of rage. It's all mindless fun to him, takes pleasure by forcing his enemies to grovel and beg mercy before their slaughtering. I've seen more than enough already, but I can't turn away from it. Not when it's him I'll be turning away from,

"Use your last strength to get on your knees! I said get up!"

He gets down on his knees and starts punching at him with both fists, driven by madness. My screams still crying out endlessly, slowly sliding into the background.

"Why don't you beg? What's so different about you from the others? You're not an alien anymore!"

It's ongoing, he screams and now I'm silently watching him kill Sasuke, quietly crying. With my heart smashing into the floor, broken in tiny pieces and floated off in all directions. None of it is left in me. He hasn't stirred once, still hasn't winced or made a sound. I already know that...he's gone.

Everyone has something to fight for, something they should keep and cherish, squeeze it so tight so it doesn't get lost. They always end up fighting their different battles to keep it. Now I've lost it, everything inside me is dead. I didn't just lose one battle, I lost the war and Now I can't help but think back to the very beginning of it.

This is my story. Of how I lost him.

* * *

**This is a really sad prologue to write, and it probably won't be the only sad chapter but there will be lots of happy chapters too and maybe afew that just really mess up your emotions.**

**But this is my second story, my first is called 'That One Quiet Girl' if you haven't seen it. Please check it out and tell me what you think of this story in the reviews if I should continue it or not.**

**Bye, Saki-chan!**


	2. Day to day life of Sakura Haruno

**Hi, here's the next chapter!**

**Note: Sakura is 5 and Sasori is** **9**** at the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

"Otou-chan! Otou-chan! Look at the stars! There's so many!"

Saso-nii, my older brother, excitedly jumps up and down, marvelling at the shining dots in the sky. Otou-san says they're big balls of fire waiting to blow up, but Kaa-san told me that each one resembles the souls of those of us in heaven. Kaa-san said they were angels that always look over us, but we can only see them at night.

Otou-san chuckles and pats Saso-nii's head, messing up his hair. "There's millions of stars in the universe, Sasori. You'll be lucky if we ever get the technology to go and see one with our own eyes, no human is able to travel that far yet. What do you think, Sakura?"

"I think Otou-san is silly, how can gaint balls of fire be so tiny? Fire is red, not silver! And none of the stars are exploding!" I say, wearing a huge pout. "How come there's no shooting stars? Kaa-san said they're really pretty, I wanna see one!"

"Shooting stars are very rare, Sakura. There's plenty of people who have never seen one."

"But I really wanna see one, why isn't there any there?" I asked, pleading with my eyes. He lets out a huge sigh. Sometimes I'm not sure what Otou-san is even saying, he uses so many hard words I can't understand. Like 'rare', that's a funny one I've never heard before, but I sort of know what he means. Because he said there's lots of people who haven't seen a shooting star.

Sasori continues looking at the space in awe, picking out the brightest stars he can find and trying to make out shapes, not really paying attention to me and Otou-san at all.

"Shooting stars are stars that travel very fast, Sakura. They're balls of fire that have been hit by something else to make them start moving. These travelling balls of fire are called comets. There isn't loads of them and you'll only see one when it comes near Earth." He explains in the simplest way he can, I nod to tell him I understand him now. "Sakura, there's so much more to Space than stars. Have you ever thought about what's past the stars?"

I simply shake my head as a response. "We live and walk on Earth, with other planets around it. But maybe, somewhere there's another planet just like Earth with aliens living in it."

I giggle at him. "What?" He asks sheepishly. "Aliens don't exist, Otou-san!"

"I bet that's what your mother told you, Sakura. But nobody is sure if they really do exist or not, since there isn't any proof. But I'm gonna find some, Sakura! Don't you worry, your old man's going to prove the existence of aliens and show it to the world! Tomorrow we will head out and find that alien spacecraft. Mark my words, no one will stop me!"

...

I smile at that memory, it's one of my most cherished ones. Even if still has to do with aliens and all, that was the first time I went on a U.F.O. hunting trip with Saso-nii and my old man. That was fourteen years ago on this very day. Now, I'm nineteen years old. Currently renting a two-bedroom apartment in Konoha, a huge city in the Fire Country. It is better known as one of the five great hidden villages. It's the same town I was born in, and have lived in my whole life.

I work a part-time job in a small flower shop with my best friend, Ino Yamanaka. The pay might not be that great, but I love my job here, and working with a friend makes it all the more better. What might make things even more intrigueing, is the fact that my family only live a few streets away from me, so I get to live on my own and still keep my parents close to me, as well as my idiotic brother, Sasori. Whom is still living in that house, despite having enough money to buy a home twice as big.

He has no trouble with his job or pay, he just hates the idea of leaving behind the house he lived in for his whole life. It was hard for me too, but I eventually wiped up the courage to move out and get on with my own life. Just that Sasori always clings to the things he gets attached to, he isn't a person that likes change, that's for sure.

"Hey Ino, are you done with that bouquet yet?" I shout, impatiently tapping my fingers against the register and facing an arrogant customer, that I so want to kill right now, with a bright fake and cheery smile. See, I want to tear this guy apart, he had the nerve to insult my hair! So what if it's pink? Do you have to stare at it like that?

"Don't rush me, Forehead!" She yelled back, equally with as much frustration in her voice as me. She probably wonders why she put's up with me, but I swear to god she's so slow! I don't need to have this rude asshole eyeing every one of my features with that disgusting face. His eyes linger on my chest longer than I would've wanted him to. Heck, I didn't even want him in this store.

I lose it and growl at him, fully bearing my teeth. "Stop treating me like some sick piece of eye candy, you pervert!"

I hate men like him, just my luck that he has to be one of our regular 'good-paying' customers. Kill me now, but I'm sure he doesn't come for flowers. People like him are really the only downside to my job, it just happens there's alot of perverts living in this area of town, not many of them are the kind ones that stick to porno-mags either.

It doesn't take much to know that if you want to survive here, you need attitude and good fighting skills. Especially if you're a girl, you have no idea how many females avoid walking through here altogether, it even got to the point where it's pretty rare to see woman living here.

Good thing for me is that I don't live anywhere near this area, I just work in it. Which is fine by me. Until I have to deal with him.

"It's Sai, not pervert. You've got some nerve, woman." He retorts. I send him a deadly glare that throws him off balance and he almost trips over his own feet. Serves him right anyway.

"I don't care what you're name is. Don't think I'm going to start letting you treat me however you like. Because you're dead wrong, Sai." I snarl, emphasizing his name in a threatening manner. He quickly recomposes himself and gives me a dirty smirk, despite his earlier shock at my temper. "You're very fiesty, I like that in a woman." Turning on the charm now, are we?

"And you're a thug, I don't like that in any guy." I reply.

"Sai, I suggest you stop playing with fire, because you're gonna get one hell of a burn with Sakura." Ino says as she walks in with his fresh bouquet of flowers, consisting mainly of Calla lilies and Azaleas, with two carefully placed Iris' at the center. It certainly isn't a bad selection, the purple Iris' work wonders to compliment the pink Azaleas and white Calla lilies circling around them.

He snorted and paid for the flowers, before picking them up and carelessly trudging out the store, cursing under his breath. After he left, me and Ino couldn't hold it anymore. Simultaneously, we burst out laughing, unable to get any words out of our mouths. We laughed so much, it hurt. And I'm not sure how long it took until our faces went back to it's original colour.

"Did you see his face?" Ino kept repeating every once in a while as we served the remaining customers. I honestly just nodded, because I couldn't agree with her more.

When the time came to close up shop, we both said our casual goodbyes and went our separate ways. I walked the whole way in silence, not stopped by any phedophiles or anyone else. I came into my apartment, then went to take a relaxing shower to soothe away the stress of certain customers called Sai. After getting dressed, I pondered about what to put on for dinner.

I could just put on a cup of instant ramen to save myself the trouble of having to cook. While I heated up the ramen, I thought about maybe what other people are doing instead of being alone in their apartment. Perhaps, spending it with some one else, like a lover? I held onto that thought, maybe it would be nice to have somebody like that.

But it's not as if I have the experience to be sure, I've never had a boyfriend. I've been on dates, a few kisses, but I just never liked anyone enough to take it to a serious level, I guess. While there's a lot of rapists around and what not, I never lost my virginity in the first place. Even if one of them had tried something, I can defend myself. Just maybe the idea of not living alone is...nice. Though I should be use to it, having lived in this very same apartment for nearing a year and a half.

All of a sudden, there's a huge 'SMASH' coming from inside my guest bedroom. I cast aside my thoughts and go check out the intruder, ready to fight any burglars planning some funny business.

I opened the door, to instantly have obsidian pools blocking my vision. "...Hey." He said unaffected.

"Who are you?" I ask him, frowning. I don't want to deal with this right now! Can't I please eat my ramen in peace?

He shrugged at me and then, without permission stepped out into the hallway, making me able to see the damage. There were no pieces of glass on the floor, but instantly I felt a draft coming onto my face. Just what happened to my window? ...there had been a smash.

I tug on his shoulder and drag him straight back into the room, basically throwing him into a seat. But he's still acting so casual, not like most robbers, some of them would be mumbling about my monstrous strength right now. There wasn't even sweat marks. Some guts this guy has.

"Okay, anonymous..." I began. "I want answers. Like...How the hell did you steal my window?"

"I never stole it, I punched it." He responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Infact, even in a situation this awkward, the kind most would like to avoid, that's all he's been doing.

Then it kicked in. "WHAT?"


	3. Mr Anonymous

"I never stole it, I punched it."

He acted as if it was all completely normal, but this is the situation is what most would like to avoid. But his slouched stance and blank expression to match was all too obvious, he didn't care one bit. It's the third time someone has tried to break into my flat, does this place really seem like such an easy target?

At first, when a guy tried to plainly grab my tv and run, I got maybe even a little fearful. Then I beat him up. The second time the criminals were a little more experienced, wearing all black and picking up anything valuable. I was in the middle of a strope then, so fear didn't even linger when I taught them their lesson. But here I am now, trying to intimidate an emotionless bastard into telling me where my window is. All he does is blink.

Then it kicked in. "WHAT?"

"I never stole your damn window, I smashed it." He replies, adding a low impassive grunt. I just stared back at him in disbelief, what kind of person can be that honest while keeping themselves that calm?

There's no way he's for real.

"If you smashed my window, how come there's no glass on the floor? For Kami's sake, there's nothing there!" I say, slightly readying myself to kick his ass. He ruined my entire evening, the damn pig. Here I could be eating my ramen right now, while fantasizing over the idea of a boyfriend. What is wrong with the world, can't a girl dream? Apparently not, since spiky raven-haired ice cubes are breaking into people's homes and stealing their windows. This should have been on the news! And what does he need a window for anyway?

"Hn." He grunted, walking straight passed me and right through the door. How rude, he could've just said he's a man of few words. Intent on shoving him right on out, I'm surprised to see something I never expected when I enter the living room. Instead of carefully raiding through all my things, what I see infront of me is shocking. That ass, the one I'm supposed to beat up, has plopped itself nicely down on my couch, with his legs sprung out ontop of the coffee table.

"No feet on my table!" I bark at him. He pays no attention as he flicks through the different channels, making himself at home and quietly slurping down the contents of his...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY RAMEN!" And I lunged forward.

...

"Not a nice way to treat your guests, you know. I'm pretty sure I was eating that." He says in monotone, actually speaking two sentences in one go, as he looks down at the poor noodles sprawled across the green carpet.

I was looking forward to that too.

"My GUEST? I don't even know how you got in here! Infact I'm pretty sure it's illegal! You stole my dinner. Maybe you should get your own, in someone else's house!" I speak while twitching, I just can't stand this guy. While he's tempting me to smack him silly and throw him down a well, I'm not sure if he's just plain stupid or really gutsy.

A small, evil smirk takes over his lips as he stares at my reaction in amusement. He's worse than Sai! And this ass hasn't even tried to do anything perverse yet, I shudder to know what it would be like.

How dare he break into my house and then casually act as if he lives here.

"You should really get a hold of your temper," he teases. Mercilessly attacking the tv remote and all it's buttons. And he's still showing off that damn smirk, god, you won't be able to sleep tonight, my friend. Not until I'm statisfied that every bone on your body is ready to break like a twig. I crack my knuckles just thinking of the enjoyment it wound bring me. Revenge is sweet.

He finally sets down the poor object once he's satisfied with what's on, he leaves it on the discovery channel. Science, huh?

"I haven't asked you this yet, but it's been on my mind..." I say, finally gaining eye contact with him, fully knowing I almost -_almost_- fully have his attention. How sweet, moron.

"Hurry up and say it," he groans. In that low monotone way of his.

"Okay, what I wanted to ask you is..." My gaze stays on him and I pause, with one of his eyebrows curiously raised. "I'm not really sure how to get it out the right way, but...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I scream, releasing all my pent up anger on the one question. And while most people would tremble in fear or at least look taken aback, even if a little, he once more remains his unfazed calm and collected self. How emo does one chicken get. "I'm running from someone," he responds. Blinking, I didn't expect...who the hell from?

"Running? From who? The police? Your cat? Wife?" I say after a while, carefully placing names. Might not be my business but-... Actually, I think it's fair to say it is my business, he broke into my house through my window, that he also broke and then he ate my dinner without being invited in. We're not on first name basis, actually we aren't even on name basis. Considering we haven't even introduced ourselves.

It's getting pretty annoying having to call him 'he' all the time.

"I'm speaking to an idiot. Tch. You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" He sighs. Of course I don't know what you're speaking about! I thought I was being more than blunt about it. Please, fast forward me to the next second where I don't feel like strangling him. When nothing happened, I assume that there just wasn't one. Yay me.

"Am I supposed to know?"

Another huge over dramatised sigh, where haven't I seen that before. Naruto pulls that one every time, and incase you're wondering who Naruto is, he's my best guy friend since the start of school and the person that got me hooked on ramen. But, despite how much I love him, the baka really has a thing for antics. And talking too much. Too loudly. He's basically the stereotyped dumb blonde, overly boisterous and extremely dense.

"So, who are you running from?" I repeat the question to him, letting the raven head know I'm not leaving him alone until I get a real answer. And it better not be 'Hn,' if that's what he considers a real answer.

He takes in a deep breath, then draws me into his story. "Some really dangerous organisation, willing to disobey the law if it means reaching their goals. So be it, they're prepared to take a life if it means they can lock me up in some lab to perform experiments on me. The majority of them are made up of scientists and professors, all armed with guns.

"They all took a liking to me after they found me at a recent crash site, where an 'alien' ship had crashed. At first, I was in a wierd building called a hospital but when they took another wierd thing called an X-ray, the nurse said it wasn't like anything she had ever seen. Next thing I know, I'm strapped to a table with a wierd guy madly laughing over me, holding a bunch of tools. I got out there as fast as I could."

This had to be a joke. I nervously laughed at him, playfully punching his shoulder. But the glare he sent back told me he was being deadly serious. I thought this stuff was made up. "You are kidding? There's no way your an alien...and you have a ship? No offense, bit that's just a bit cliche. But. Seriously... You're. An. Aliiieeen?"

"Yes, I'm an alien. But hell no, I hate ships. If we want to get to Earth we'll use teleportation." He said like usual, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, completely natural. To him, but just not to me.

"Just when I thought I got rid of this stuff." I sighed. He's a lunatic, a wacko. I thought I was finally away from the alien stuff, it has to follow me here. Wasn't my dad's trips enough? I went everywhere with him and Sasori searching for them, it even affected my school grades and everything. Alien talk gets in the way of everything, it ruins everything and makes everything miserable. Everything.

"What? Do you hate aliens?"

"You can't expect me to hate on something that doesn't even exist, can you?" I say to him. And they don't exist, because if they did I am sure that by now someone would have found one. I mean, an entire species or races of aliens, and not one person caught it?

"I think you can, considering that we do 'exist." He replied. " But then, I don't think there's a reason for hating on something for no reason. What happened to make you dislike us? Is it because of fear or the simple fact of how different we are to humans?"

"That's a stupid question, how can I be scared of something that's not real? I am not in the fifth grade. Also, you're similar enough for me to believe you are human." I say. "And I don't dislike aliens in any way, it's more like I despise them."

"We're similar enough to humans, that we can blend in and you won't have the slightest idea we're there. How do you think no one's found out about us yet?" I gave that to him, he had a very good point. But it doesn't make me believe his stupid story about running away from an 'organisation' of science nerds armed with guns, that is just too unrealistic. "So why do you despise them?"

"My dad..." My voice trailed off. I normally wouldn't tell this to anyone, but this guy is just so damn annoying I'll do whatever it takes to shut him up. "He's an astronomer, his whole life is about aliens."

"And you felt left out?" I almost felt him mocking me, it made my blood boil. I gave him a truthful answer, is there any reason to look further into it.

"Frankly, I don't have to tell you anymore than that. You say you're an alien, yet I don't remember you ever telling me your name. I don't trust you, so let me keep my own business to myself and in return, you tell me nothing about your life story. Because I'm not interested in hearing it."

"Wow, your cold." He says, remaining calm. As if he can talk. "I only came by here for a quick meal, so I'll be taking my leave of you now. And you won't have to deal with me anymore, sound good to you?"

"Like I'm going to let you get out that easily." I scoffed.

"Hm?" He asked, playing it as clueless as ever.

Damn him. That bastard. "You broke my window, so you need to get a new one." I say, his response is a confused frown. "Or if you're really an alien, use some sorta super-advanced technology to fix it. Because there's no way I'm letting you leave until I get my window back." I place a hand on my right hip and purse my lips in satisfaction, immitating his smirk.

I expect him to glare, but all he does is narrow his eyes in a mocking manner and lets out a small chuckle before replying. "Fine by me."

Really, that's it, it was that easy? I let out a huge breath I wasn't even aware I was holding.

"Oh, just so y'know, pinky. I'm never going to fix that window." He said, walking out the living room with the door whisked shut behind him. I stared at the wood for a bit and tried to process what the anonymous alien meant. Then it came.

"Hey! You tricked me, you jerk!"


	4. Day 1

For once, he couldn't find the heart in himself to get ramen and that was rare for the Uzumaki. Miso ramen with all it's added colourings and flavours, is without a doubt his pride and joy in a world of noodles. It was unbecoming of him to decline them, and he had no doubts he was still madly in love with them. Just today, felt strangely different.

Naruto couldn't quite find the source, but he his gut was throbbing. His intinct telling him that something was about to happen. And it must be pretty huge, because let's face it and Naruto even admitted it himself, the blonde was usually oblivious to anything and everything going on around him. So for him to be first to notice, it just couldn't go on being ignored.

He could tell also, that where ever this unknown sense of misplacements was coming from, it involved a certain pink-haired friend of his that always loved playing Kunoichi and was a major trouble attracting magnet. Just how many criminals has she dealt with?

Naruto still thought she had some sort of secret criminal record in the past or at least came into contact with them, maybe dealing with drugs or paying back a money loan. While he wouldn't believe her to do that, people just like her got forced into the business all the time through threats of blackmail and bribery. Yet the pinkette almost threw him to the next world just for suggesting it and he knew never to bring it up again.

"Naruto! Watch where you're going!"

"Wha-" It was too late. "Ouch." In the space of his thoughts, he had been thinking so hard he never even noticed himself walking head first into a large brick wall, the bricks being so brightly red it was clearly hard to miss.

"Naruto?" The same voice questioned, seemingly right next to him. The uzumaki pushed himself away from the wall, rubbing his red cheek from where it had collided with the bricks. It stung so bad, but for which he was sure it wasn't bleeding. Maybe a few scrapes, but no amounts of red poured down onto his hand.

"Eh, Hi...You could've stopped me, Kiba!" He shouted at the brunette who had just shown up, feeling a desperate need to blame it on the dog loving witness rather than his own lack of reflexes. Maybe it could just be the fact his attention span was just about as good as that of a squirrel.

Kiba Inuzuka, whom he had known little over two years when he moved to Konoha. With two identical red bullhorns tattoed on both cheeks, much like Naruto's six whiskers. Messy brown hair, that before yesturday had black highlights, until he wisely chose to go back to full brown and small brown eyes.

"It isn't my fault you walked into a wall, baka. I did warn you. Kami, how could anyone have missed that wall? It's right infront of you, but you missed it by about a mile. You're so stupid, Naruto." He says, with a massively tortured expression on his face fighting off the need to laugh. At least he was being nice by trying to hold it in, but that didn't help much.

"Damn you, Kiba." Naruto pouted.

"You sound like Sakura, baka." Which was true. Sakura always said that, in her mind or out loud, whenever somebody pissed her off and that was about every day excluding the times when she lazily stayed at home on her own and shut out all four of her most trusted friends for some 'alone time.'

Kiba, the dog loving fanatic. Ino, flirtatious queen with a dirty mind and dirty words to follow. Naruto, most unaware and hyper-active blonde. Then the one that hadn't shown up yet that has a tendency for a disappearing act, Hinata. Though they are all certain it has alot to do with old fainting habits. Those four people would be considered her second family and still they got shut out.

"I do not sound like Sakura-chan. Her voice is higher and more...scary." He shuddered, imagining one of her moods. She has impulses worse than a woman whose been pregnant for six months. Actually he might disappear for nine months if she really does become pregnant. It's hard enough being the main punching bag for her anger issues on a normal day.

"You can be high and squeaky when your screaming too, you're worse than most girls I know," he joked. "But Sakura is definetely..." Kiba agreed with him, but just couldn't find the right word. Summing up an insanely expressive woman with monstrous strength isn't easy to describe.

"Sakura is definetely what...?" Someone new joined in the conversation. The two boys almost jumped out their skins when they recognized the feminine tone. Their faces turned to meet eye contact with the source of their convo herself. She bore a bright smile as she faced them wearing blue denim skinnie jeans and a plain red v-neck with a buttonless purple cardigan over it.

"Umm...Sakura-chan is very...uhh..." Naruto hesitated, tempted to throw his favourite orange hoodie over his head and hide his face. You never know when that smile might turn into something else. Good thing he resisted the urge, then Sakura would know and no hoodie would be able to save him from her manly punches.

"You're very..." Kiba couldn't find the word either. He had afew things in mind, but he wanted it to be the truth but it was hard with her smiling like that. Then it instantly clicked. "...happy."

Maybe for a moment it sounded like a good idea, but when it came out his mouth it sounded so sarcastic, even Naruto the idiot gave him a 'wtf' look that might soon turn into a 'fml' expression. But wow, Sakura must have been really incredibly cheerful, because she flicked it off quickly. What turned out so good about her day that stopped her from killing him?

"Yeah, I am happy right now. I finally got out of that house." She answered. Then Kiba noted the grocery bags she was carrying. Inside one of them is about six or seven tomatoes that he could see, but then Sakura doesn't even like tomatoes. And what did that statement mean 'finally got out of the house.'

"So...what happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She says, giving him the most evident confusion written all over her porcelain features. Maybe today would be fine to stick his nose into her business, since she would normally have killed him by now. Then today is a good day, and for Sakura, not many days are good days. Even if there's good moments in those days.

"What's with the tomatoes?" He said, nonchalant. But in his head it maybe sounded more like,_'Oh please let me sound sincere! I don't want Sakura to murder me while I'm still young, I have so much to live for!"_

...

**Sakura P.O.V.**

He's asking me about the tomatoes. Oh crap. I can't tell him I have someone who continues to assure me he's an alien living under my roof, I would sound crazy. And if anybody knows how much I hate aliens, it's bound to be Kiba. What if he thinks I'm turning into my dad?

That damned anonymous thing has been living in my flat for one day, yet has been giving me non-stop hassle so much that I broke out into a smile as soon as I stepped out the house. Now there's more trouble.

He hogged my tv all day, barely finding anything interesting to watch and once more left my remote in serious pain. He showered and left it running for three hours straight, making my hot water bill dive up expendely. The chicken ass also felt it right to kept asking the same question over and over, "Are there any tomatoes?" I eventually ran to the store and bought over twenty-odd.

So can't I have one small minute talking to these two without the annoying questions? Then again, Kiba's curiosity always got the better of him. Even more so than Naruto, that's really saying something.

"I like tomatoes now." I said the first thing that came out of my head, being the stupidest answer ever coming out of my mouth. I suddenly like fruits I have hated for so long...it just doesn't happen with me.

"Really? The last time I went to your house, you were stabbing a tomato with a kitchen knife and screaming about nightmares. The place was so messed up it looked like there had been a murder," He replys, easily not believing me. But don't ask about the tomato with a kitchen knife thing, sometimes stuff at Ino's flower shop gets a bit hectic and insulting. Annoying, arrogant bastards that want nothing to do with the actual items in the store, but led by Sai they obviously come to us looking for 'other products.'

Sure, you can blame me if a few bodies get thrown out along with the trash. They had it coming.

"Don't bring that up again, Kiba! Or I will personally zip you into a body bag and bury you alive!" I snapped, losing myself in anger once again. The mutt should not remind me about certain customers that also happen to be assholes when I have a newly arrived bastard living with me. Who ever says life couldn't get any worse is about to be strangled.

Naruto readies himself to run away just before I reprimend him with a torturous glare. "I thought you were happy, Sakura-chan! Go back to smiling please!" The baka begged. "Well, I was! Until somebody had to ruin it!" I turn my scowl at Kiba. Who looks equally as terrified as Naruto.

"I'll have my revenge later, but like you'll know when that'll be..." I tell them, an evil and devious masterful grin implanted on my face. "Watch out, guys. I might even attack you while you sleep..." I torment them, because I know they are suckers for it.

And when I walk away, I can hear a croaking Naruto say, "H-hey Kiba, c-can I saty at yours tonight? I'm too scared to be alone!"

"I agree, Naruto! Actually why don't we stay at Hinata's? She'll definetely protect us!" Shameless boys, sticking onto to poor Hinata to shield themselves. but then they do have a point, she's always so kind and nice I just can't bring myself to be angry at her no matter what she's doing. That girl has never gotten on my bad side ever and so far she is the only one.

No man can stand up against my reign of terror, but they can get away by sticking to Hinata. Damn me for having a soft heart. Actually, there is one guy who isn't affected at all by my anger management problems. The supposed alien is as freaking stiff as ice!

"Hey, anonymous! You stupid tomatoes are here!" I yell once I'm back. Dropping the bags and walking through to the room where I expect him to be attcking the tv. He's got be gobsmacked again, as he prods at my white laptop on a desk at the far corner of the room. Staring at it like it's some kind of weapon from an alternate dimension.

"Pinky...what is this thing?" My jaw hangs loose as soon as he says it, he is kidding me. The raven looks annoyed as he studies it, trying to figure out what it could be. Poking the screen, which is blank and staring at the keyboard, that he attcks as mercilessly as with the remote buttons.

"Is this a gun?"

"W-what?" There is no way he asked me that. In what sort of twisted way does that look like a gun? Or a dagger, sword, crossbow, bomb...whatever is going on his head. But that does not look like any sort of weapon. And it isn't, unless it's being used for hacking, viruses and getting personal data etc. But there certainly has never been a laptop known to shoot bullets.

"It looks kind of like a tv, but there's this wierd lettering and I can't read it. It's the same that's on what those people call a 'sign,' like the ones you get on roads. But I haven't seen anything like this before. It's just soo wierd." He's speaking alot of sentences and he almost sounds interested. "What kind of weapon is it? How do you use it?"

Just who the hell is he? "It is not a weapon. It's called a laptop and the letters are japanese. You can use this for just about anything, that doesn't include killing. Not directly anyway," I try to explain to him.

"You can use it for anything...it must be a useful tool. It might not kill directly, but it can still kill? That sounds...deadly." He speaks to me as if he is a soldier. This guy undoubtedly gets more curious, and suspicious, by the minute.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm an alien." He simply answers back, still fiddling with the computer. Until he finds the on button and jumps back when the screen suddenly comes to life. Quickly hesitating, before he moves in to take a closer look.

"Like I believe that. I'm being serious here, who are you really? I'm letting you stay in my home so you don't need to lie to me. I promise I won't throw you out, just...at least say your name." I need something out of him. I don't get a reply. "No? Fine...how come you know about the tv and the shower, but you don't know about laptops?"

I ask the question that just pops into my head and quickly change the subject. If I can't get information directly from him, maybe I can try to work around it a little.

"I got confused about those things too. But before I got an x-ray from the hospital, there was a tv in the room and a shower in a bathroom right next to it. One of the doctors let me taste a tomato too, I liked it. It's the first human food I've tasted. Then there was that funny ramen thing from you." He explains. I still don't want to believe it, but it makes sense. Almost.

His alien story is almost getting convincing to me. If he doesn't know that much, then it makes sense for him to know not to turn off the shower, or to go easily on the remote, I still don't fully get why he thinks laptops are deadly. Yet one problem, aliens do not under any circumstances or planet...exist. It's completely childish to think that they do.

Maybe he just got amnesia and doesn't remember absolutely anything, not even how to read. And then some prankster told him he was an alien. That sounds perfectly right. Just how did he make my window disappear and if he had amnesia that bad what the heck happened...and how can he still remember how to talk after it if he can't read?

"I don't believe you for a second." I state, denying any part of me that thinks it might be true. He could easily be a con man, yeah that's it and he wants money. But then I have no proof or evidence and he acts emotionless, so how do I know? Arrgh, these complicated questions are all messing up my head. I so hate aliens, makes people go mad.

"I'm not lying. I am an alien. I don't know anything about you people. Just that you need to have a name for everything."

"Isn't that normal?" He shakes his head and smirks at my small outburst. "We think it's wrong. Labelling things, that is. Because there's no way to tell if it's an insult or not, sometimes things come off as more important than others. That happens all the time with you humans, names get you all into trouble. We've seen it, that stuff called swearing and then you labelled me as emo-boy or anonymous. Our people don't believe in it."

I find myself carefully listening to his reason. "But then...if everything is just an 'it' or 'nothing,' then how can you tell what separates you from the others? Don't you want to be unique in your own way?"

He turns his attention away from the laptop and his obsidian falls onto me, studying me instead of the laptop. Then he lets out an almost quiet laugh, if that's what you could call it. "You all want to be different from eachother, but that doesn't mean that we do. Infact, we don't care at all. Humans call us alien or extra-terrestrial, but we don't have an actual name."

"Fine, I'm human and you have to deal with it." I think I catch his eyes widen, even if for a milli-seond, taken aback at my response before looking with his natural cold eyes again. "So if I'm human, then I have to call everything something. Because to me, everything is not allowed to be the same damn thing. Now I'll give you a choice...tell me what to call you or I'll make up a name."

His eyes skim all over my face, taking in each feature and looking for anything that comes across as any other emotion than serious. But I know he finds none, apart from determination. Because I need to find out and prove once and for all he isn't alien. At least get a name to call him by.

"I agree..." He starts and for a minute I feel like fist-bumping the air. "...You're human, so you like to call everything by names. But I'm not human, so I don't have to give you a name. Because I still don't want to be labelled." He states, standing strong behind his beliefs. Can't just give me a name and get it over with?

"Ugh, stop making this so hard." I muttered to myself. "Names, names...Greg? Daichi? Fuuji? Ren? Yamato?" He takes a spot on his favourite part of the couch and lets out a huge sigh, evidently bored. I'm guessing he isn't into those names then. "...How about Daisuke? Akiya? Chikao? Otoya? Riki? Ushio? Yuzuru? Eiichi? Hiro? Jinya? Etsuo?"

"Those are all japanese names." He grunted. He just doesn't know any good names when he hears them, so of course that's going to be his excuse. In all fairness, I was born in Japan and I'm living in it now, I also happen to think those names are the best.

"That's a great excuse, Ren." I say, adding a name to the end for the sake of it. "That happens to be the worst name out of all of them. Woman are always talking about what such great taste they have, maybe you're just not female."

"I'm surprised you actually know that," I respond, almost twitching. I've done that so many times today and I do not want it to grow into an annoying habit that drives people away from me. I don't have bad taste, he just likes guns too much. "I'm definetely not male and I know that for a fact...Ren. How do I even know your a boy?"

"I never actually told you I was. And how are you sure you're a girl?" He teases, with the smirk in place.

"I have the...parts of a girl." I say. I can't believe I'm going along with it and I haven't murdered him yet, I'm not sure what is wrong with me. He nods his head, not backing down and pushing his luck by telling me to go on. "Well, I have no boy parts..." His eyes keep daring me to go on. I've never said no to a dare. "I've got curves. Uhh..." I can't say it in a way that doesn't sound wrong.

"Need to explain to me a little more than curves, don't you?" He taunts.

"There's...chest area." I quickly say, unwilling to put in another sentence. He kindly stops at that. My throat's bruning up and I'm so hot I might be sick with a fever. I'm uncharacteristically blushing.

"You actually have them?" He asks, insulting my...the blush disappears as quickly it came. "WHY YOU-"

My breath is caught right out my throat whn he manages to stop the full force of my fist with his palm raised. No sweat marks on him at all, it didn't even look like it took much of an effort but I know I'm strong. Most guys don't really stand a chance. He is not an alien, there is no way he could be-...Never. Alien people do not exist and they never will.

"Maybe from that look on your face, you're almost close to accepting it." His face is back to the no-smirking natural emo facade. His eyes falter for a minute and he releases my hand, that feels suddenly drained of energy and musle tissue when I barely used it for anything. He isn't an alien at all, I downright refuse to believe any wierd facts that try to stare me in the face. "...Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"If you want to give me a name so badly, call me Sasuke." Surprised, I throw it away quick and just meethis eyes as I sit down at the other end of the couch, as far away from him as possible. Right now it feels too awkward to be near him, even this distance is crazy enough for me. But I'm not going to be mean and just walk away, it sounds like he's making an effort.

"...Hi, Sasuke." I hesitate. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Do you have a second name in mind?"

"Do I even need it? You wanted a name, and you got it. You're really stubborn too, more than most of the people I know of. I don't need a second name though, I'm going to leave as soon as I can find a way back home. I'll end up abandoning the name when I'm gone anyway. There'll be no one to remember me so there is no point."

"Uchiwa! It's perfect!" I claim, not caring about what he said. He doesn't have to be so down about everything.

"Uchiwa! That means paper fan!" He says in disbelief.

"Near enough perfect then. I'm surprised you know that too."

"...Uchiha."

"Oh, replacing the 'w' with a 'h' and turning 'Uchiwa' into 'Uchiha.' You are smarter than you look, because what you look like is an asshole with a cockatoo's tail on your head...But that name...that works too. But I still think that Uchiwa was so much better. At least I didn't call you Sasuke Chicken-ass."

"With the 'way you look' speech, you just did." He retorts.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I finally have something to call you by."

* * *

**Hi again! Hope I never took too long with the chapter.**

**~Saki-chan**


	5. Details Details

I didn't ask for this, surely I never asked for this. What did I do to deserve it. Damn him, and he's meant to be a man. Isn't this the sort of thing Ino should be doing? Or...at least maybe...a girl?

I'm stressing, he's whistling in his own little lala land. Must be amazing, how could I be cursed with someone such as he. You see Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, the alien...is a fucking shower hogger. Right now, he's in there. Showering in all his chicken butt and naked glory. But he should be out by now, he should've been out at least thirty minutes ago, but he loves his stupid hair so much he's been in for an hour and fourteen minutes. Oh yes, I'm counting.

And now, thank you. I'm late for work.

"GET OUT THE DAMN SHOWER!" Don't blame me for screaming at him, but he should be out of that poor bathroom! How much will my hot water bill cost now and after last time? Two days of living here and he's already on his way to my financial problems! I'm going to turn into an early riser just to steal a shower before he does. It's ridiculous.

"Go to work without one." He yells over the running of water, still in that damn stupid _monotone_. Just what is wrong with him, doesn't he know how unprofessional it is to go to work sweating in milk? Very unhygenic.

And what I mean by sweating in milk...the story is when we were eating breakfast, he kept going on about pay back from when I knocked his meal, _my_ ramen, out of his hands two days ago! It's ridiculous how bad his timing is. Still, I got competitve and told him 'to bring it on,' which I clearly now wish I hadn't. Because he took the carton of milk and spilled it over my head, embedding my bubblegum pink hair in white.

Aliens have no manners and too much confidence. I don't know how I'm going to tolerate him, when he's trying his best to make me hate him. Which is working, by the way. But he's not leaving until I get my window fixed. Which might be never. See how the emotionless alien likes it when I release Sasori on him. Yeah, my brother will always have my back.

Or I could just get personal revenge. Hehe, inserting evil smirk, the Uchiha's favourite- but not for long.

Stealthily, like a ninja, I tiptoed right beside the door, ready in wait for it to open. Well, maybe not like a ninja, but I've always wanted to be one. Besides, in my head I'm pretty sure I was always a ninja. I'm pretty sure Naruto already mentioned that once or twice. All I have to do is wait and then strike. But waiting's pretty tiresome. I'm almost as sleep by the time-...but I'm still fast, I knock the shut and with a BANG, I whizz past and knock off the towel wrapped around-

I thought this would work, but even if he's not human... He. Still. Has. One. And you have no idea how hot it must be in here, or how red my face is. What the hell was I thinking? What could have been running through my mind at the time that was so messed up, that I actually thought this would be my idea of sweet vengeful success? What's wrong with me?

"I...never took you for that kind of person, Sakura." Sasuke replies. I can't even move right now and he's still impassive, even though he's stark naked infront of me. And before long that impassiveness has fully grown into a flirtatious smirk. But my innocent eyes just can't seem to budge from that one thing. I'm thinking dirty, but it's right there. "What, never seen one before? Don't tell me-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sticking my fingers in my ears, I squeezed my eyes shut and ran in whatever direction I could to get away from him- which was right into a wall. Good thinking Sakura. O-Mai-Gawd, I seen him-...ehh...and he's teasing me about...don't even expect me to go there.

"You really need to watch where you're going. And anyway, I spilled milk over you, you ripped off my towel. I guess this means we're even...for now." I stared at him, still gawking at the image stuck in my head. Nothing gets to that guy. Nothing. He's like a robot, except, well, alien human thing what-ever-he-is. Infact, I keep forgetting aliens don't exist.

But then there's things left unexplained, like how was he strong enough to punch through my window without getting any damage to his hand and how the glass actually disappeared, or as he told me earlier, turned into dust. The emo could be a magician in disguise. That's just too unlikely, it's as useless a theory as extra-terrestrials itself, unless he's been using a new parlor trick.

I just still can't get myself to shake off that picture either, and I swear I'm trying my hardest. But I believe that by trying to forget about it, I'm really only making the case worse. Like how I noticed how well-toned his muscles are, and the fact that I might want to touch that chest is a huge reminder I'm going insane. Or maybe I'm just sick, that's gotta be it.

So I called Ino to tell her I can't make it into work today. Her one and only reaction being this-

_"Saki, what's wrong with you that could be so bad? You're like a work-aholic! You are a work-aholic! What is going on? I wanna know! Please! C'mon, tell me your outrageous dirty secret! I bet that's some juicy stuff! Did you finally get a guy to fu- Oh..sorry, I forgot you hate that word. Did you get a guy to 'make love' to you?"_

She literally screamed it, and I could imagine the stares of the horrified customers covering their children's ears and gaping at the flower girl's outburst. Not that Ino-pig would surely notice them, she would not have been embarassed whatever way. Maybe, knowing her, she'd be delightfully flattered, bowing and curtsying until they all cleared the store. I can picture that-...I really need to stop picturing stuff.

"Ino! Nothing like that!." I barked at her. The emo was changing right now, right next door in my supposed-to-be guest bedroom. Now his temporary playhouse. What if he heard her?

_"Oh my, Sakura! Is he with you right now? You naughty girl...I knew I trained you well."_ She giggled. Hell no, I never meant to tell her that. And I'm not some slut, nor am I _naughty_. I'm perfectly pure. She trained me for nothing. Except all those embarassing 'secret' talks about how to seduce guys. Maybe that's what she meant.

"Ino. Didn't you just listen to anything I just said?" I ask her, quickly loosing my sanity.

_"Fine. You could at least let me dream you know! My innocent best friend finally learning the ways of the world...you're so inexperienced. Nineteen, Sakura. Nineteen. Nobody lives that long without at least one kiss or boyfriend. Why the hell do you have to be so picky?" _

"Because, unlike you I want a guy that actually treats me right, Ino. You know, one that listens and never pushes you away. Somebody that I won't fight with and has a soft side that he's not afraid to show. I like the sensitive, shy type of guy and not stuck-up jerks trying to get into my pants." I explain to her, I won't be like her and take any cute guy around the corner.

_"We live in Konoha, there isn't a guy alive in this city that is shy. Hardly any guys have soft sides, and even then there's no way they'll want you to know about it and why do you need to have a type?" _Just like that she managed to backfire all my questions._ "Besides I'm bored of this subject now. Anything new happened to you?"_

"Well...I got a new roomate." I hesitate. Not so sure if he's worth telling about, but nothing bigger than that has happened to me. Nothing out of the ordinary that Ino Yamanaka can't already know. And she found out my darkest of dark secrets the one way she knows best, hands down and straight up to your face asking the questions where you couldn't possibly lie without her taking it the wrong way.

_"Male or female?" _She asks typically, I should see that coming.

"Male." I answer, not wanting her inevitable conclusion to pass over.

_"Is he leaning more towards cute or sexy? Does he have a girlfriend? How long have you known him? What's his name? And exactly what city is he from?" _I rolled my eyes, of course she had to know all the details and bombard me with an interview. Because that's what most best friends do, talk about the personal lifes of themselves and their friends. One problem, I'm still having trouble accepting him as a roomate, nevermind a friend.

Frowning, I answer the questions she spoke so fast that I barely just managed to write them down. Always keep a notepad talking to Ino, she'll expect you to remember everything even if she's ranting about random shit. She's desperate for answers, now maybe a little bit more than ever.

"I'd say he was leaning more towards... eww." Which might or might not be a complete lie, but it's just twisting the truth. He might look normal, but his attitude is the worse. "I don't know if he has a girlfriend!" I don't know anything about him at all really. "He just moved in about two days ago." Or decided to live here two days ago with the promise an invisible window in my guest bedroom for the rest of my life in that flat.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." And it was so hard just to get him to tell me his name, how could I possibly find out about anything else. "You know, Ino...I'm not sure which exact planet he came from." And all these answers were near enough one hundred percent true.

_"So...he's not cute and he's wierd..." _I guess she got that from the planet._"He never told you if he had a girlfriend or not. But that is a cool name, like some sort of_ _rockstar."_ Yeah right, I almost got ready to hurl when those words left her mouth.

"Him? A rockstar? I told you he is 'ew.' He looks nothing like a rock star. I bet they would throw him out of the career just for his attitude. He's rude, selfish, cocky and wastes all my hard earned money on ****ing showering!" I justified.

_"...I like him already. And now I'm one hundred percent sure he's a greek god and you're just in denial. I see a future upcoming romance. Hey, congrats on your first boyfriend too! I mean, wow! Sakura Haruno, the demon beast who kills any male that looks her way, I never thought this day would come. I think I'm going to cry!" _She loves to twist words to suit her own way of thinking, and her own way of thinking just isn't pretty in the slightest. She won't take no for an answer, even if it's a yes or no question and the answer is no.

Ino Yamanaka is the kind of girl that likes to pull one night stands compared to a full-time serious relationship. She's a pretty blonde with sparkling baby blue eyes that wrap the puppets straight round her charming finger. She's the queen of flirt, and the majority of imagination in her head is more perverted than some of the guys that walk into the store. There isn't much good to say about her when it goes to a certain male kind. Yet, she's still like a sister to me, a boy-obsessed fangirl sister.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hey, pinky! Who's this idiot at the door?" Sasuke shouts, obviously done getting dressed. Other voice being Naruto, sounding his usual happy and very loud Naruto self, living up to the meaning of dumb blonde. And I know many smart blondes, but it's just people similar to the baka that gave them that name in the first place.

Speaking of blondes. _"Sakura, was that your boyfriend? Not Naruto, but the other voice? ...He doesn't sound like an ugly dude at all...or wierd. Actually he sounds more like my type of meat. You've got the hots for him bad to be calling him 'eww,' That's the smooth sexy voice of a drop-dead gorgeous hunk right there, boy aren't you so lucky to get that guy in bed. Now I want details, what was his-" _I hang up on her, not sure if I can take any more of her talking just now. Her piece of meat? That's the closest Ino ever got to admitting she has a type, which I'm pretty sure there isn't.

Unexpectedly, as soon as I put down my phone, I'm captured by Naruto and one of his huge bear hugs, that choke the living breath out of me. "Sakura-chan! Guess what? I get three coupons to eat Ichiraku's ramen free of charge! No money wasting, maybe this time I can pay the rent for my own apartment instead of my dad always busting me out!"

I'm not sure what he's rambling on about, but he's squeezing too tight. It's not until the raven-haired emo-boy pulled him off me that I could breathe normally again, which might just be the first thing I'd ever thanked him for.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Who's that guy with the duck's ass?" Naruto asked, pointing at the Uchiha's wierd hair style, if you could even call that a style. Oh crap. He just seen Sasuke, how do I explain the situation? I'm not good enough to come up with a lie on the spot. I'm still at the stage of argueing to myself on whether or not he's a damn alien and it's frustrating enough.

"Duck's ass?" Sasuke repeated, rather unfervently. Heh, well he deserves that. I guess the emotionless speaking Uchiha really can get annoyed, by a baka named Naruto Uzumaki. Though that is the blonde's speciality after all. Hopefully this is also a good enough distraction so Naruto can forget about him altogether. Or maybe not.

"Naruto, this is...well...he is well-known for being a bastard." I said, sheepishly grinning at my brother like idiot and noting the raven's pools on me, all seen through the corner of my right eye."A bastard called Sasuke." Just thought it would be good to explain how much of a jerk the guy is, because somebody definetely has to know. Or much more to my liking, the whole world needs to know.

"You're right, Sakura-chan. He does look like a bastard, I'm gonna call you teme!" He laughed, patting Sasuke's chicken-like hairdo, ever wondered if that was a wig?

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke grunted. I have a feeling that this will be the names these two shall now be known as to each other. Before you know it, it could turn into something much more of a brotherly love. I'm a sucker for stuff like that, so sue me. I'm a very expressive person with over-reacted emotions, and I would not change that one thing about myself for anything. Except maybe escaping Ino's...uhh...'lessons.'

"Ichiraku offered me three meals completely free of charge! Sakura-chan I was gonna invite you and someone else but maybe the teme can just come along, ehh?" Naruto suggested, causing Sasuke to glare at that horrid new nickname. Finally something that can piss off that arrogant human-alien thing, I never would've thought Naruto's idiocy could be this useful. To be honest I didn't think it would be useful at all.

But things were becoming interesting.


	6. Warning

"Sakura." Sai called out as he strolled into the store, with two of his rookie perverts standing either aside him, unable to compare to his vampire paleness. That reminds me of someone, so stoic he's got a stick shoved up his ass. With a cocky smirk on his face, I take mental note that he's the type of customer you only want to serve a broken neck. And arrogant smirks, that reminds me of the same guy. The similarity to the two is somewhat daunting.

It had felt so relaxing, I woke up refreshed knowing I would be able to get away from him for once. But Kami seems to have a funny way of showing of his sympathy toward me because here's some one just as bad, maybe a little worse. Haven't I had enough of the gits?! Sakura Haruno demands a vacation to an all girls island!

"Why the hell do you keep coming back to this store, Sai?! And the boys too? I'm sure I never took you for a flower boy or maybe I mis-judged your... 'manliness." I say, exagerating the 'manliness.' "But then for you, you could still be dressed up as a french poodle and still look...'manly.' Now tell me what the hell flowers you want, Ino'll wrap them up and your party of assholes can carry itself to some other desperate soul."

"I told you she was feisty. But don't get any ideas..." He explains to his two awing followers. "This woman is all mine, you can try your luck with the blonde. But really, she's no fun. Not like Sakura is."

This woman is all mine?! I belong to nobody! I would not want to 'be' some vampire's stuffed toy. Not his and not...an alien's. Gee, an extra-terrestrial vampire? It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. A smug grin make's it's way onto me, squeezing out the angry and leaving the 'Oh-My-god. I can't wait to use this against him.'

"What kind of woman are you into usually, Sai?" One of them asks, even after hearing his stupid words.

"I like a woman with attitude and power. A tease that plays harder than hard to get. The lovely little pinkette here is my type and more," He answers, with a creepy stalker smile. So confident, he must have forgot that last time he walked out this store he couldn't even walk straight.

"Well, I always knew you were a closet pervert." I shrug, he wants power, huh? I'm not some stupid fairy to be walked upon, I'll show him power and attitude, my style. "I won't be surprised to go home and find your look-a-like snoring away like a pig and watching porn channels...if he even knows what they are." I laugh, that seriously wasn't a lie. Sasuke looks a lot like Sai and they have a lot of bastard ways in common, not to mention he probably wouldn't know what 'it' is.

"She's a heartbreaker too, boss." Loyal follower number two says, as if he's so innocent. I wonder how many women he's terrorized, I'm just a girl standing up for her rights, so what makes me stand out so much? Maybe because I make them keep their hands to themselves?

"Are you ordering flowers or not?" I kindly ask, losing all patience. Looking behind them, I can see the equally impatient faces queueing up behind them. "You're holding up the line, there are other customers waiting too."

"You like flowers, Sakura? Then I'll buy two red roses to give for you." Sai flirts, installing in me a need to go and puke in the staff toilets. Do they ever learn, the green look on my face reads 'need to puke' yet he doesn't take the hint as 'seriously not interested.'

I grab two fresh cut and long stemmed roses from a vase and stuff it in his hand, shooing him away as he pays. "Sakura...one of these days you won't be able to resist my cunning demeanor and charming good looks."

"Sure, when you're the last man on Earth...I'm become an astronaut." I barf, ready to throw up breakfast on him. Maybe it would be a nice goodbye gift, I should consider that for future reference. I unethusiastically glared as he walked out chuckling, damn him. He really can be like Sasuke sometimes, he just can't live up to the chicken hair, plus it's not hard to tell I'm not able to easily throw the ice cube around.

The Yamanaka leaps out the door she was hiding behind, on purpose as to not have to deal with the perverts. Swishing her blonde ponytail around, that I so badly want to pull for abandoning me, she double checks to see if they're out of plain sight and all hearing distances.

"Sakura...why can't you just make sure that guy doesn't come back to this shop again?! He has an obsession thing with you and it's creeping me out," Ino groans, after making sure the gang of dogs were at least half a street away. Easier said than done, I've tried scaring him and I've used my fist, but I just can't shake him off. I should be the one whining right now, instead of her.

"I've tried. He has this thing about backing off." I say. "Threatening to stab him and actually stabbing him only encourages him of my family can help out, since Sasori was too lazy to help me out and Dad's always away on some alien spree. And mom can't yell like she use to to save the life of her. So really, there isn't any way to get rid of him."

"That's bad on Sasori. Too lazy isn't even a good reason!" Ino sighs, serving the next customer. "Why don't you get your guy to do something about your stupid admirer? I'm sure your 'making love' buddy is happy enough to help out."

"Huh? Sure I wish." I say, forgetting the 'your guy' and 'making love' parts. A second later, when I remember, my eyes pop. "What?! Ino! We are nothing like that! Keep your damn sick mind out of work and stop harassing me! I refuse to even think of it! I mean, ME...with...THAT! Ino, you're insane and crazy...I already told you! Twice! Sasuke is eww! EWW, OKAY, GOT IT?!"

"You're still in denial," she replies, wearing a smug look on that face. That face containing that dirty brain. "I'm your best friend, Sakura. You can tell me anything, which means everything. You can go slowly if you want to, but you need to tell me sooner or later. I haven't even met your boy toy yet. I have a need to kill time, so just tell me how it felt to lose your-"

'Kill time,' that's what she calls this violation of me?

"Ino, we are in a public place. People are looking. Where we work ...HE ISN'T MY BOY TOY!" Right enough, people were looking...and staring, a few even gawking. Quietly embraced into the situation and balling their round eyes at my panicky state. You know when everyone's eyes are on you and you're supposed to feel loved? I felt anything but that.

"Oh well, by the way. It's five, that means your shift is over," she says. Her eyebrows mischeviously furrowing a dance I didn't know possible. "Go home to Sasuke. And have fun with...your _boy toy_." It didn't take much to convince me to run out there as fast I could. Before any images came up, Ino has that power, that terrible dark magic to cast a spell and make your mind see what she's been picturing.

As if the real thing was horrifying enough, I remember 'seeing' when I really had just planned for 'sweet' part about it was 'sweet.' It was the most embarassing moment of my life so far, I'm sincerely praying that it's the only, and what world Ino wouldn't die on to hear it.

...

A snake slithered in pursuit of the prey, bearing full it's fangs with a sly hiss as it camouflaged into the long green of towered swaying grass. Dark predatorial eyes shone with envious greed, unable to hide the deathly poison of it's own bite. And with the thunderous scree of a hawk chasing away flocks of birds, the greats brown feathers swooped down and stole another's dinner with bulging webbed feet.

A terrifying squeal filled the air as a rat's tail dropped, hanging after it being crushed by the force of talon-like claws. The snakes eyes trailed behind the bird, cringing in hunger as the dead rat flew among the wind under the hawk as it's beak carried it to a nest, somewhere hidden among the forest of trees and bark.

For even just a minute, the dark bitterness flickered away from the eyes of the reptile, one such snake that could have known pain.

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!" A male voice called out. His eyes shot up in agony, as he looked onto his faithful apprentice in horror. "Lord Orochimaru, you were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

Orochimaru relaxed his eyes, blinking a few before recompomsing one self and sitting up straight. He looked at his apprentice, with silvery white long hair tied back and brown rimmed glasses covering over peering black eyes. He was a talented one, mastering the art of both medicine and fighting at only the age of twenty four, Kabuto was almost a match for Orochimaru himself.

"The dream...I think it's a sign." He says, remembering the prey being stolen from him. "Like a warning, something important is going to stolen from me. Something so important it could be the difference between my life and death."

"What is it that could be so important?" Kabuto inquired.

"I don't know yet, but whatever it is we will know when it turns up." The difference between his life and death? It wouldn't be peaceful for long, he was certain. But the question still pondered in his mind, what weapon could be so powerful and so dangerous. If there were a way to tame it, he surely would. How much wealthier could he be then?

While half of him shook in fear, the rest excitedly licked it's lips in greed.


End file.
